Telecommunication customers can have virtual private networks within a local access and transport area (LATA), that allow the customer to have abbreviated calling between numerous locations. The virtual private network provides the customer the same functionality that a customer can receive using a plurality of centrex or private branch exchanges (PBXs) tied together by dedicated lines. However, the virtual private network does not require the capital costs and maintenance headaches that PBX virtual networks require. The virtual private network for a local exchange carrier (LEC) is limited to a single LATA and many customers want a virtual private network that can encompass all their offices in multiple LATAs.
Some solutions to connecting the virtual networks in separate LATAs have been proposed, but none of these solutions provide a seamless connection between the virtual networks. For instance, many of these solutions require a separate local dialing plan and virtual private network (VPN) dialing plan. In addition, some of these solutions require capital costs and maintenance headaches. Thus there exists a need for a method of connecting virtual networks that overcomes these and other problems.